Medical devices often communicate with each other and with various other devices via radio frequency (RF) communication. Unfortunately, as the number of communicating devices has grown, the bandwidth relegated to handle these types of communications has become busy. This can lead to interference with the communication by other devices attempting to communicate on the same frequency.